Susanoomon
|level=Mega |levelref=Susanoomon is an Ultra on , a Hybrid on and in the Japanese D-Scanner, where there is a Susanoomon Spirit |levelcat=Hybrid |levelcat2=Ultra |jatype=God Man |entype=Wizard |attribute=Vaccine |attribute2=Free |family=None |family2=Virus Busters |family3=Nightmare Soldiers |from=Anyone + Spirits of the Ten Legendary WarriorsDigimon Frontier, "The Brothers Yin and Yang" 48 EmperorGreymon + MagnaGarurumon |to= |partner=Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Zoe Orimoto, J.P. Shibayama, and Tommy Himi Jegaru |java=Junko Takeuchi |javan=(Frontier) |enva=Dave Wittenberg |enva2=Steve Staley |enva2n=(Frontier) |jacards= , , , , |encards= , |n1=(En:) Susanomon |n2=(Zh:) 金剛武神獸 }} Susanoomon is a Wizard Digimon. Told of in Oriental legends, it is the strongest destructive god and the god which governs over regeneration. It is told that when the Network System descends into chaos, it will erase the existing system, and create a new one. It wields the "ZERO-ARMS: ", which emanates a gigantic sword of light. Attacks * , also known as "Ame-no-Ohabari", is the name of and 's sword in .: Slices and stabs everything in the world with the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. * .|八雷神| |lit. "Eight Thunder Gods"}}: Points the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi at the heavens, which then rain incessant bolts of lightning upon the ground. Its power is rivaled by "Plasma Crack". : That electric attack just now... It has power that can match up to the legendary "Yakusa-no-Ikadzuchi"...!! *'ZERO-ARMS: Orochi' Design Etymologies ;Susanoomon (スサノオモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most of the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Fusion Digimon World 4 Susanoomon can be obtained with Agumon or Guilmon, you must do the "Seal The Ghost" extermination sidequest in very hard mode breaking a "Defence Rom Delta" in the cave. With Veemon or Dorumon you must do the "Card Retrieve" sidequest in very hard mode with only 1 hp of life without recovering hp or using a gate disk. This is commonly done by falling into a quicksand pit right before the boss (dropping you to 1 HP) and then beating it without getting hit or healing. Digimon World: Next Order At some point in the past, Susanoomon died. Its friends, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, with the help of the , manage to revive it, after which KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon join the City. The Hero later finds Susanoomon in the Hidden Red House and Susanoomon asks the Hero to stop 's rampage. It requests the Hero's help as it was not yet strong enough to defeat Examon itself having only recently been revived. After defeating Examon, Susanoomon thanks the Hero and then joins the City and joins the Dimensional District, and if found there, boosts the Hero's partner Digimon's mood. Susanoomon is a Air Vaccine type, Yellow Mega level Digimon. It DNA digivolves from KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. Ultra level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. In the original Japanese PlayStation Vita version of the game, Agunimon digivolved into Susanoomon, however the western PS4 version changed Susanoomon from a Mega level Digimon to an Ultra level Digimon that DNA Digivolves from KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. Digimon World DS Susanoomon appears in the Tamer Battle Arena after the becomes a Platinum Tamer. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk A Susanoomon loiters in the Coliseum lobby, and another stands around on the Union Bridge. Susanoomon is #367, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 343 HP, 355 MP, 188 Attack, 177 Defense, 177 Spirit, 122 Speed, and 99 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, Gladiator, and Status Barrier traits. Susanoomon can DNA digivolve from Kongoumon and Yatagaramon, or Magnamon and SuperStarmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 73, with 460 Spirit and 88888 species experience. Susanoomon can DNA digivolve to Chronomon Holy Mode with Varodurumon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Susanoomon is #300, and is a Mega 2 level, Attacker-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Earth elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the God Eye, Assassin's Arm, Stun Barrier, and Status Barrier traits. Susanoomon digivolves from AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. In order to digivolve into Susanoomon, your Digimon must be at least level 63 with a level cap of 70, but only once you have revived Susanoomon, AncientGreymon, and AncientGarurumon. It can be hatched from the Warrior DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Susanoomon DigiFuses from either AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon, AncientSphinxmon, AncientTroiamon, and AncientBeetlemon, or from AncientKazemon, AncientMegatheriumon, AncientMermaidmon, AncientWisemon, and AncientVolcanomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Susanomon is #319 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It DNA digivolves from KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. Its special attacks are Celestial Blade and Heaven's Thunder and its support skill is God of War which increases attack and intelligence by 10% and increases damage done by Light skills by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Susanomon is #319 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It DNA digivolves from KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. Its special attacks are Celestial Blade and Heaven's Thunder and its support skill is God of War which increases attack and intelligence by 10% and increases damage done by Light skills by 10%. Digimon Masters Susanoomon is a O-Hybrid level Digimon that Jogress' from KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon at level 99. Digimon Heroes! Susanoomon is card 6-563. Digimon Links Susanoomon digivolves from Gaiomon. Digimon ReArise Susanoomon is an Ultra level Digimon that may digivolve from EmperorGreymon. Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Susanoomon is a password Digimon. The password is 103878. Notes and references